


Hello Love

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderBeta: @raspberrymamaWord Count: 984A/N: What really happened to Crowley in the finale. :D This was not asked of me for Crowley Weekend. This idea popped in my head when I was making coffee this morning. Hope you guys like it. It’s a shortie, gotta go where the inspiration takes me. This one goes out to all the Crowley girls. Fluff.





	Hello Love

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/161029341859/hello-love)

 

Unknown to the participants of the epic battle, mainly between Team Free Will and Lucifer, Crowley had made a spell hours before, actually since he crawled out of the ground. He devised a way to save himself one last time and place himself somewhere no one would ever find him, where he could finally be safe. He would be free of the Winchesters and sniveling demons all at once. He played his part brilliantly saying he was weary of Hell and his responsibilities and then the light show with Lucifer. Everyone seemed to buy it. He wished the Winchesters the best with the messy cleanup they would inevitably have on their hand but he was finally free of their bullshit and Hell’s.

 

You nearly fell out of your bed groaning. You hated mornings more than anything and today your eyes were puffy and achy and your legs desperately wanted to be stretched on a comfy bed and not walking around. Your dog was even still sleeping. Like a zombie with your coffee cup outstretched, you meandered over to your preferred method of making coffee waiting for your magic cup to be made when a bright light burst into the kitchen. It was so bright; you actually had to shut your eyes. You stepped back out of the room to get some perspective on what was happening. That’s when you saw a figure walking out of a portal of blinding light. “What the ever living fuck is going on and the fuck are you,” you yelled sounding way tougher than you felt inside. You looked around for a weapon but you just found a wayward umbrella you didn’t put back yet. You grabbed it and held it out in front of you aggressively swatting the air around you.

 

“Well, well aren’t you feisty? Such colorful words coming out of such a dainty creature.”

 

You knew that voice all too well. You wrote Crowley fanfics and watched his episodes over and over again. There was no mistaking who was standing in front of you. You heard a whooshing sound and saw the portal behind him closing suddenly and with it the bright light. In regular light you could make out that it was indeed Crowley smirking at you as he watched you puzzle it all out.

 

“Crowley?” You whispered incredulously.

 

“In the flesh, darling.” He said dramatically, arms outstretched.

 

“But how? One, you’re a TV character and two; it didn’t look good for your character in the season finale. I actually wasn’t going to watch anymore.”

 

“How adorable of you, kitten. So attached to little old me, you’d stop watching one of your favorite shows. Adorable. Clearly I ended up in the right place.” With a quick movement, he took the umbrella you were clutching out of your hands and placed it in the corner of the room. “None of that now. You could poke an eye out with that and if I did mean you harm, I could just snap you out of existence.”

 

“You still have your powers?”

 

“I’m the King of Hell dear. No matter what reality I’m in, I still retain who and what I am, which is an upper-level demon with powers.”

 

“How?” you offered cautiously moving around him to take a good look at him; of course, noticing the sizeable bulge in his pants.

 

“A spell,” he said with a smirk, watching you watch him.

 

“Care to elaborate,” you spit out a bit frustrated with his short answers.

 

“Always impatient, Love. Possibly...I could divulge exactly what happened but I would prefer you were sitting, Pet. Don’t need you fainting on me.”

 

You scowled at him but took a seat on the couch anyway. He remained silent watching you, so you crossed your arms and gave him a sassy look.

 

Smiling at you he explained, “I knew it would be the end in my universe. I made a grave error. Pride comes before a fall. I thought I could control Lucifer and it was my undoing. Only I could fix my mistake. And even if I stayed and lived, through magic, which I could have, the boys would never leave me be. Closing the gates of Hell meant losing Sam, and Dean would never do that; and if he did, he would never forgive me for losing his brother. I would be human, alone and vulnerable with knowledge of the Supernatural. I would be a target every day for the rest of my life. I’d have to live on the run and kitten, I don’t do crappy motel rooms. I didn’t become King to have to run away. And I was rather sick of Hell, so I wasn’t too keen on running back to be King. Consider this witness protection if you will.

 

“Like Gabriel.”

 

“Yes, Pet.”

 

“So you went into a world where you’re a TV character.”

 

“Precisely. They can’t find me in here. I don’t exist here or rather I didn’t until now. I’m free from everything here and I can watch their exploits along with you on the television. Sounds absolutely divine, Pet no?”

 

“You have no idea how divine my King but I must ask. Why me? Of all the fangirls - of all the people in the world, in every dimension, why me?”

 

Crowley stepped up to you, bending down slightly as he caressed your cheek, a soft smile on his lips. “You’re my soulmate Y/N,” he said simply as if it were an obvious truth. He stepped back and moved to the edge of the couch and sat there looking down at you. “I knew I had a soulmate here, I could feel the connection, hear your thoughts when they were loud enough. Aren’t you a kinky little minx? So many delicious ideas in that head of yours and we have forever to play them out. Every time you went on a date even from my reality, I made sure it didn’t work because I knew I would be coming home to you eventually.”

 

Your jaw dropped as his declaration. He not only loved you but heard you, kept track of you and you were his soulmate. He was right, you were thankful you were sitting down because you would definitely have fainted if you weren’t. He looked at you hopeful that you would accept him. As if there was a chance you wouldn’t. Silly King. There was a moment of silence before you crammed your lips onto his, conveying all the love and adoration you felt for his character, for the man that you could now spend the rest of your life with. Maybe season 13 wouldn’t be so bad now that you could watch it with your soulmate.


End file.
